


Our Intentions Were Intangible and Sweet

by sillygleekt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillygleekt/pseuds/sillygleekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "The First Time". The fic leads up to and goes slightly beyond the image posted below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Intentions Were Intangible and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by unanswered questions I had about this photo/scene:  
> 
> 
> When I started this I just wanted to write something to explain why they were fully clothed when there were(was) already (a) condom wrapper(s) on the floor at the foot of the bed. And then I ended up all up in Blaine's head and he got all awkward and angsty on me. He actually wanted to get even more angsty on me but I wouldn't let him because y'all would get very angry at me if I'd let him do that. Thanks to deconglee for the quick beta work and to rm for the read-through and the assurance that this wasn't too angsty for the occasion.
> 
> Title is from the song "Benediction" by the Weakerthans.

* * *

Blaine rests on his side with his eyes closed, his arm lying across Kurt's stomach over the blankets. After a soft exhale, Kurt begins to trace his fingers back and forth across his forearm absently with a featherlight touch. Blaine  inhales slowly, leaning further towards Kurt and sliding his foot up Kurt's leg and over so that his foot drops between Kurt's legs. As his calf rubs along Kurt's shin, he's acutely aware of the tickle of Kurt's leg hair against it. It isn't an entirely new sensation—over the summer whenever Kurt had deigned to wear shorts, he'd had that rush of skin-to-skin contact below the waist, however chaste it may have been.  Now it felt different because it _was_ different. Not a lot different, just... different. His eyes flutter open and he finds himself looking into Kurt's, whose half smile makes the corners of his eyes crinkle just the tiniest bit.

Blaine hums. "What?" he asks, almost whispering.

Kurt's smile broadens slightly but he shakes his head and just shrugs. Blaine hums again and they lapse into silence, Blaine feeling lulled by the light rhythmic back and forth of Kurt's fingertips against his arm. 

It feels to him almost like they're in a bubble—maybe a bit sacred and not fully in the real world—which is why a couple of minutes later when he opens his eyes again, he bites his lip.

"I'm really sorry to ruin the moment but..." An edge of guilt colors his voice. "But... I _really_ need to pee," he adds, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Kurt exhales with a huff. "Oh thank god. I am _so_ thirsty." His voice is breathy and rushed.

Blaine chuckles in relief. "Yeah, ok. So... bathroom for me, kitchen for you." He squeezes his arm around Kurt's waist, then rolls onto his back so that he can get up.

Kurt grins and begins to sit up as well.

As they move to get out of bed, Blaine suddenly starts to feel really awkward. Before—while they'd been undressing each other—aside from a couple of slightly awkward moments with uncooperative items of clothing (pulling Kurt's socks off in the heat of the moment had turned out to be far more difficult than Blaine ever could have imagined) which they'd just laughed about, he hadn't been thinking about what he looked like because wow, he really couldn't think about anything other than Kurt, Kurt and more Kurt. Now he's suddenly acutely aware that his skin is still paler from his waist to his knees from the summer and he's just really not prepared for the idea of walking around his room naked in front of Kurt. Luckily, his underwear is easily within his reach—as are Kurt's, along with his jeans. Blaine yanks on his underwear then grabs Kurt's stuff. He can't quite bring himself to look at him. It's not that he doesn't _want_ to, it's just...

"Um, did you maybe want either of these?" he asks, his eyes darting up towards Kurt. 

Kurt is still sitting on the other edge of the bed, kind of frozen there, holding Blaine's pants in one hand. Blaine's question seems to snap him back into the present. 

"Yes. Uh, yes please. Thanks. Did you want these?" Kurt turns, obviously keeping his eyes averted and leans across the bed a bit holding out the pants, which Blaine grabs with his free hand before passing Kurt his things.

"Thanks," he mutters, quickly pulling his pants on. He spots his undershirt lying on the floor at the foot of the bed and shuffles over to grab it. As he's yanking it over his head, he can see out of the corner of his eye that Kurt is just doing up the button at the waistband of his jeans while his eyes scan the room, searching for something. Finally, his eyes meet Blaine's for a brief second.

"Um, can you see my shirt anywhere?" he asks, a hot blush rising to his cheeks.

Blaine's eyes widen slightly and he turns around in a full circle checking his side of the bed then scans the rest of the room as well.

"Uhhh... actually, no. I mean, it has to be here somewhere, but..." he trails off and turns towards his dresser. "Do you maybe want to borrow one for now?" he asks, already yanking open a drawer.

"Ok yeah. That would be... That would be great." 

Kurt's voice is a little high and Blaine can hear the edge of nervousness in it, which he finds oddly comforting. He grabs a plain white T-shirt and turns to look at Kurt, making sure he's paying attention before he tosses it across the room to him. 

Kurt catches it with a small smile and a soft "Thanks."

Blaine can't help but watch as Kurt pulls the shirt on. He can't be sure if it was intentional, but he could swear he saw Kurt pause for the briefest moment before pushing his head through the neck hole. The very idea that Kurt might have sniffed at the fabric of _his_ shirt makes a thrill run through him that's dizzying.

Kurt looks up with a small bashful smile. "Could I maybe borrow some socks, too? My feet are kinda cold and the ones I was wearing are really thin."

"Of course," Blaine grins and turns back to his dresser, opens his sock drawer and pulls out a pair of thick cotton athletic socks. As he turns back, he sees that Kurt is coming around the end of the bed so he just holds them out for him.

"Thanks," Kurt mutters, still not meeting his eyes.

Their fingers brush lightly as Kurt takes the socks and suddenly, instead of awkward, Blaine feels just plain giddy.

"Hey," he whispers, grabbing Kurt's elbow before he can back away. He steps right up into Kurt's space and tilts his head in a bit, forcing Kurt to look up and meet his eyes. Kurt's cheeks are still bright splotches of pink and Blaine thinks he may never have been as in love with him as he is right this moment.

"I love you," he says, his tone achingly earnest.

Kurt's face breaks into one of its full, toothy smiles and he leans in the last few inches to press his lips to Blaine's. They stand there kissing softly, chastely for a few moments before Blaine pulls back.

"Bathroom—" he explains with a grimace. 

Kurt just laughs and pushes him towards the door. "Go!" 

As Blaine turns into the hallway, he glances back to see Kurt perched on the corner of the bed, pulling the socks on. He grins to himself and as he heads towards the bathroom he has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the giddiness he can no longer  contain.

* * *

Ten minutes, two glasses of water and two bathroom breaks later (including hasty toothbrushing), they're back in Blaine's room, lying on top of the covers facing each other and talking softly. They do this all the time, Blaine thinks, but he can't help but feel like this is also different. They're still a little tentative, still feeling out how, if at all, this will change the way things are between them. 

Blaine's mostly feeling really close to Kurt, which he supposes makes sense. But there's also something underneath it, something twisting a bit in the pit of his stomach, so he lets Kurt drive the conversation. 

They do a full debrief of that night's performance of the musical, including revisiting some slightly catty commentary about the bad accents. ("It's not catty if it's true!" Kurt had protested after the first time they'd watched "America" in rehearsal.) Kurt had actually snorted when Blaine mentioned Rory.

"Oh! My dad and Carole decided to rush back from Toledo tomorrow afternoon so that they can come tomorrow night because he got asked to speak at some Firefighters' Fund banquet on Saturday night," Kurt tells him suddenly, something triggering the memory.

Blaine just nods, his smile feeling a little bit forced as the twisting in his stomach becomes more pronounced.

A crease appears between Kurt's eyebrows and he searches Blaine's eyes. Kurt can tell that something is off.

"I know you said your parents are coming on Saturday night. I didn't think it would really matter if it was the same night as mine." There's a touch of uncertainty to his words and Blaine wants to tell him that it doesn't matter. And it doesn't. At least not in the way Kurt's talking about. He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. After a moment he swallows then shakes his head with a sigh.

"No. My mom left me a message earlier and they're not coming back until Sunday now. There's some extra session after the conference ends or..." he trails off and shrugs, trying to feign nonchalance.

Kurt shuffles himself closer, but stays silent. He's giving Blaine space to continue but he doesn't know what else to say because really, what is there to say? Or maybe there's _too much_ to say. Because Kurt said earlier that he was proud and that really _matters_ to Blaine. And being Tony _means_ something to him. He wonders if that should be enough for him. The rest shouldn't matter. Right?

When he stays silent for too long, Kurt moves his head closer and brings a hand up to rest on his shoulder. Blaine brings his hand up and grasps Kurt's wrist lightly, trying to say something in that gesture that he doesn't know how else to say as he continues to stare up at the ceiling. 

Kurt takes a breath and resumes talking softly, his mouth almost right against Blaine's ear. He talks about the various other events he's got planned for Burt's campaign that weekend. He's babbling a bit and Blaine is so so grateful that Kurt knows that he can't... won't... won't?.. _can't_ really talk about it even though there's a part of him that really wants to.

Finally, Blaine turns his head to the side to look at Kurt. Kurt stops mid-sentence and just looks back, his gaze steady.  His face is so open and full of patience and compassion that it takes Blaine's breath away.

"Hey Kurt?" he finally whispers.

"Yeah?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, squeezing Kurt's wrist. Kurt remains silent, his thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth along Blaine's bare shoulder.

"I just... I really don't want to be alone tonight. Stay? Please?" he asks in a small voice that sounds so young to his own ears that his stomach twists a little with shame.

Kurt nods. "I'd love to. I just need to let Finn know. And you said Rachel was heading over there so I'd be surprised if he even sees my text before tomorrow morning." He says this as if the way the question had been asked had been completely normal—or just romantic the way Blaine wishes it had been.

Blaine feels as though his heart is swelling in his chest because Kurt just _knows_. Sometimes Kurt asks because he wants to understand where that comes from. Blaine doesn't blame him. He knows that Kurt doesn't understand this thing because Blaine isn't sure _he_ really understands it. And that's the truly amazing thing. Kurt doesn't expect him to.

He leans forward and rubs his nose lightly against Kurt's. The corners of Kurt's mouth turn up into a small smile. There's a pause as they just gaze at each other before Kurt brings his hand from Blaine's shoulder to cup his cheek bringing Blaine's hand, still clasping his wrist, with it. 

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine—it's slow, deep, and so intense that his heart rate spikes within seconds. Kurt's mouth is heat and wetness and his tongue slides heavy against Blaine's. He feels Kurt guiding him onto his back again before he's being pressed down into the pillow with the weight of the kiss. And Blaine just knows—Kurt wants him to _know_ that he's not alone and that he wants to make it not matter for a little while. So he lets him.


End file.
